The Puppet and the Master
by Atopos
Summary: For some reason, all Deidara and Sasori can do is annoy each other whenever they are left alone for even a few minutes.


Atopos - When reading this, it almost sounds like Deidara is the one in charge. Oh well. Standard disclaimer applies. R&R people.

* * *

**The Puppet and the Master**

Sasori could be – at times – the most boring person Deidara ever came across in his entire life, and that included all those he had killed when he was younger. The puppet master had no sense of excitement or fun. So, when the two sat in their bedroom before they turned in for the night, Deidara was stuck amusing himself. This was also how Deidara found himself with the largest number of books and magazines in the entire Akatsuki.

"What do you think?"

Deidara looked up serenely when he heard his master's thrilled voice. It didn't happen often that Sasori was happy about something, unless, of course, it was about his artwork. Deidara was right. There sat Hiruko, clean, polished, and prepared for the next fight.

"You pay more attention to that thing than you do me, danna," Deidara said rather mournfully, clutching the spot where his heart was dramatically as if he was heartbroken. He didn't know if he should have felt jealous of the puppet or stupid for feeling the way he did. Either way, he liked to act like Sasori hurt him with his harsh words, no attention, and zero respect.

Sasori glared coldly for a moment before turning back to his work. "Of course I take care of Hiruko better. You can take care of yourself. Hiruko shouldn't be gathering dust in a corner somewhere like all the puppets I made back in my village. Hirkuo is gorgeous, and I'll always give her the best treatment."

"I thought you made Hiruko out of a man's body, un," Deidara replied sharply, turning a page in the book that lay in his lap. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _I should get used to these lonely nights, even when he's in the same room as me. And why is it that he normally uses _**guys **_as his puppets? Are they the only ones he finds semi attractive?_

Once again, Sasori gave his partner a nasty look. "That man and my Hiruko are two very different people. Hiruko is loved and is absolutely stunning. That man had been missing a week before anyone noticed. Trust me, I would know if something happened to Hiruko if she was gone that long."

Deidara finally got up off the bed and walked over to where his partner was until they stood side-by-side. Sasori was trying so hard to share his interests with him that he might as well put some effort into it. He kept forgetting that Sasori was like a child. His achievements had to be praised most times.

The blond leaned forward to get a closer look at the now opened up puppet. He had never seen the inside before. He shot back instantly. "It smells like ass in there, un!"

"What did you expect?!" Sasori hissed, "I live in there most of the time! Do you know how much I can sweat after fighting in a hot puppet without any vents?!" He stopped for a moment to think about putting air vents in a puppet, then worked himself up again, "Did you really think it would smell like roses after all these years?"

"Maybe you should put in an air freshener, danna," Deidara suggested happily. "I think there's some in strawberry. You like strawberries, right, un?"

Sasori's expression was blank, even for a puppet. "I feel like killing you right now."

"Maybe you could put me in Hiruko as a coffin," Deidara laughed. "It already smells like someone died in there, un!"

The redhead quickly shoved Deidara towards the door. "Go find someone else to bug. You can come back in when you promise to go to bed."

Deidara stomped out of the room with a pout. _My next plan for Sasori-danna would have to be to find some pink ribbons and do Hiruko's hair in pigtails. _Deidara's mind continued racing with his plan for some revenge. _Maybe then Hiruko would look even more like a girl and Sasori would spend even more time _**in**_ her…_

Deidara paused and giggled at the thought, as perverted as it was.

* * *

- Atopos 


End file.
